Te odio
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Es en serio, no te rías, te odio...


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_Ninguna._

Notas introductorias:

_Un pequeño experimento para dar variedad al fandom._

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña El valor de los extras; no son los protagonistas, pero tienen una historia que contar. (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**Te Odio**

4:52 a.m.

Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado para siquiera haberse quitado la ropa, para mover el porta kunai que se encajaba cruelmente en su costado, para retirar la banda ninja que no dejaba que su frente sintiera la comodidad de la almohada o cuando menos para cerrar la boca y dejar de babear las sábanas limpias. Demasiado adormilado como para reaccionar como una persona normal: molesto, furioso o frustrado por haber sido abruptamente despertado por su compañero:

— ¡Kotetsu! ¡Kotetsu! ¡Despierta! ¡Tsunade-sama quiere vernos ahora!

Ni el aire helado que le dio de lleno en la cara como bienvenida la fría madrugada sirvió para ponerlo del todo consciente de su situación, Izumo lo llevaba a rastras a la torre de la Godaime y hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento, si los emboscaban, si era una trampa de algún enemigo de la aldea, no tenía idea, pero al menos estaba tan dormido que no sentiría dolor alguno a causa de cualquier tortura que le infligieran.

.

5:00 a.m.

A la hora en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, fue que cruzaron la puerta del despacho. Un breve saludo, un largo discurso, la entrega del pergamino con la misión asignada. Pero solo un momento más, solo un minuto más en la cama era lo que quería.

La poderosa voz de la rubia Hokage sonaba a lo lejos, la vista nublada distinguió solo una mancha moverse directo a su cara…

.

5:14 a.m.

Ahora si estaba despierto y el amable puño de Tsunade se había encargado de ahorrarle un par de cuadras de camino a…

—Hatake Kakashi, tenemos que encontrarlo y entregarle este pergamino, se supone que es su día libre pero ya sabes que cuando Tsunade-sama llama, llama. — dijo su inseparable compañero tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo del suelo.

Por experiencia cruelmente adquirida sabían que Kakashi nunca atendía la puerta, que si notaba la presencia de un ninja que no quería ver escapaba como deudor de los cobradores, que nunca cerraba la puerta con llave, que había más trampas en esos miserables veinte metros cuadrados que en la sala de resguardo de información del cuartel Raíz de ANBU… así que si alguien quería verle prácticamente debía trazar un plan de emboscada perfecto, porque una vez fuera del departamento, encontrarlo era completamente imposible a menos que el ninja se percatara de que la misión que le iban a asignar era de vital importancia, y como la aldea no estaba bajo ataque, no había ninjas de la hoja prisioneros en otras aldeas ni masacres que detener bien podían dar su misión como irrealizable..

5:29 a.m.

No estaba… ¿Quién y por qué razón no usa los días libres para descansar?

Kakashi por supuesto. Gente rara. Kotetsu exasperado tras ver que todo su esfuerzo para pasar exitosamente todas y cada una de las trampas sirvió para nada, revolvió aún más su de por si marañoso cabello castaño con ganas de tumbarse en la pulcramente tendida cama que estaba frente a él.

Izumo solamente le hizo una seña para salir y comenzar la cacería…

.

6:55 a.m.

El monumento a los caídos: no… campos de entrenamiento de uno al diecisiete: no… campos de entrenamiento del diecisiete al treinta y tres: no… campos de entrenamiento del treinta y tres al treinta y cinco: no… biblioteca: no… bosque de la muerte: no…campos de entrenamiento privado: no…

Kotetsu terminaba se sacarse el veneno de un kunai perdido que le acertó en el brazo derecho cuando revisaban el campo de entrenamiento ANBU. Aunque tratándose de aquél sitio lo más probable es no estuviera tan perdido.

¡Maldito Otohiro! Seguía molesto por lo de _esa_ vez ¿Cómo iba a saber que la chica era su novia?

—Es muy temprano para que abran cualquier negocio de la aldea así que desayunando no está. — agregó Izumo poniendo una mano en su mentón y en pose pensativa.

—Podemos buscarlo en algún burdel de mala muerte, esos están abiertos las veinticuatro horas.

—Kakashi-san es pervertido, pero hasta donde sé, no es de mucha acción.

— "_¿Hasta donde sabes?"_

Arqueo una ceja de forma inquisitiva esperando que el otro le respondiera, cosa que, sin embargo, no pasó así que reemprendieron la marcha, esta vez visitarían el bosque que circunvalaba la aldea.

.

7:42 a.m.

Árboles, árboles y más árboles, solo para variar un poco en el paisaje alternaban arbustos, matorrales, por supuesto: árboles. Era la época más frondosa y productiva para la vegetación, saltar de rama en rama no era tan heroico entonces: bichos que se metían en los ojos y boca, ramas y hojas furiosas que se impactaban en la cara debido a la velocidad que llevaban, el musgo haciendo malas pasadas causando resbalones, pájaros que cantaban alegres la desdicha de la pobre pareja que no encontraba ni un mísero rastro del portador del sharingan.

Hacía años que habían desistido de usar algún jutsu de rastreo pues el ninja copia había desarrollado la manera de evitarlos y con justa razón; los _"cobradores"_ eran el menor de sus problemas. Considerando su interminable lista de misiones exitosas y su doblemente larga lista de enemigos que a lo largo del cumplimento de la primera se fue haciendo, naturalmente que no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Pero sin duda le facilitaría mucho la vida al par de ninjas si el Jōnin se tomara la molestia de darles un punto de reunión donde pudieran esperarlo y que con seguridad llegara.

¿Era pedir demasiado?

.

8:59 a.m.

Ya era una hora consiente para que los dueños de los establecimientos comenzaran su jornada laboral así que comenzarían con el mercado, en el sitio más barato de toda la aldea.

¡Oh por Kami! ¡¿Eso era aceite usado?! ¡¿En serio lo va usar otra vez?!

¿Qué hace ese perro ahí?

¿Qué era eso y por qué rayos lo venden como comida?

Resultaba increíble que por centésima vez en el año visitaban el sitio y siempre encontraban algún detalle traumatizante sobre la vida en los suburbios civiles de la aldea.

El sinceramente asqueroso olor matutino del lugar los obligó a seguir el camino sobre los tejados. Procuraban no ir al medio día, porque si yendo temprano casi devolvían el desayuno no ingerido; al medio día su estomago podría terminar a mitad de la calle para luego ser vendido por alguno de los comerciantes ya fuera finamente molido como remedio para reumatismo o en trozos dentro de algún bol de "ramen"… pero la visita había valido la pena en tres ocasiones cuando encontraron a su objetivo gustosamente "comiendo" bajo una de las carpas…irónicamente no pudieron verle la cara porque lo que fuera el objeto no identificado que fungió como desayuno o atravesó limpiamente la tela de la máscara o un jutsu lo teletransportó al estómago del ninja.

.

9:36 a.m.

El correr de las cortinas metálicas, los canceles abriéndose, el agua que corría por las calles sin pavimentar apaciguando las polvaredas y las escobas que afanosamente se llevaban todo rastro de suciedad ya estaban a pleno apogeo más al centro de la aldea, y seguían sin una mísera seña del susodicho Hatake.

Revisaron sitio por sitio, callejuelas, plazas, locales y nada.

La librería que precisamente hoy tenía el nuevo tomo del _"Icha Icha tactis"…_

Ichiraku Ramen…

Las Aguas Termales…

El Mirador de la montaña de los maestros Hokage…

¿El hospital?... no perdían nada, era humano a final de cuentas.

Revisaron a conciencia toda la zona civil donde era más seguro encontrarlo. Por alguna razón desconocida para ellos el ninja copia no frecuentaba lugares militares, ni si quiera para entrenar, de hecho juraban que no entrenaba, era como si aún siendo ninja todos esos sitios lo repelieran. Si lo buscaban ahí era porque bien podía estar torturando a sus pupilos.

Hatake Kakashi, el misterio más grande de la aldea, aún más grande que el que cubrió las razones de la masacre Uchiha.

.

11:20 a.m.

No se detuvieron ni a comer ni a descansar, pensaron que quizás alguno de los ninjas pudo haberlo visto, para el caso, preguntar también era un método efectivo de investigación.

Maito Gai vitoreó su llama de la juventud por aceptar semejante encomienda, Kotetsu se quedó con las ganas de meterle los calentadores de las piernas en la boca porque Izumo se lo llevó a rastras.

Anko rió socarronamente, y de nuevo Izumo tuvo que llevarse a su compañero para evitar una confrontación.

Genma casi tira el senbon de su boca por la carcajada después de comentar algo pervertido sobre un "trío", en este caso peculiar los dos en épica encomienda sí pensaron clavarle la pieza metálica en la garganta, en un ojo cuando menos, pero Shizune estaba ahí, así que el daño no sería permanente… no valía la pena… ya lo pescarían solo.

Shizune respondió con una negativa, y afectuosamente les recordó la poca paciencia que caracterizaba a la Godaime, que llevaban ya siete horas de retraso… a ella no podían hacerle nada, demasiado linda como para morir torturada por ellos. Se fueron con el tic en el ojo derecho, como si no supieran nada del carácter de la rubia y se pusieron a jugar shōgi desde las cinco de la mañana en lugar de buscar al legítimo asignado a la misión.

Ebisu les dio todo un discurso sobre rastreo pero que no ayudaba en nada así que lo dejaron hablando con el aire.

Iruka apenado por el par negó rotundamente saber algo al respecto.

Pero Kurenai, Kurenai Yuhi astutamente sugirió a Hana Inuzuka.

.

1:49 p.m.

Dos minutos exactos habían pasado desde que Izumo terminó de plantearle la situación a la respetable Inuzuka, que dejando de lado su usual gesto serio había adoptando una mueca similar a la sonrisa Uchiha -que habían tenido la oportunidad de apreciar en un par de ocasiones-, esa que expresa "soy tan genial que sé algo que tú no", les dijo:

—Llévense a todos los perros si quieren, incluso el de Kiba-kun y mis Haimaru Sankyodai, todos son perfectamente capaces de rastrear cualquier cosa, persona o lugar.

Los dos ninjas sonrieron ampliamente y querían besarle las manos a la chica cuando esta intensificó la mueca, tanto que incluso Sasuke hubiera dudado.

—Pero no van a encontrarlo, cuando Kakashi-san se esconde, ni la muerte lo encuentra.

.

2:15 p.m.

Un quejido del estómago de Kotetsu rompió el silencio abismal que había entre los dos mientras seguían a toda prisa el curso de la corriente del río esperando encontrarlo en algún páramo privado leyendo su siempre fiel librito.

—Tengo hambre.

—Sí, acabo de escucharlo en voz de tu estómago.

—Vamos por algo de comer.

—Tsunade-sama nos va cenar vivos si no le llevamos a Kakashi-san tan pronto como sea posible.

—Solo unos diez minutos.

—Tómate las píldoras de alimentación.

— ¡¿Qué?! Son la cosa más espantosa que las mentes de los ninjas médico pudieron crear, si estamos en la aldea quiero comer como se debe.

—No te quejes, hazlo, no vamos a detenernos hasta encontrarlo y que tenga en sus manos este pergamino.

.

3:05 p.m.

Hasta debajo de las piedras lo buscaron, en cada parque, cada lugar que pareciera un escondite, y hasta los que no parecían serlo.

Era la segunda vez que daban un rodeo a la muralla de la aldea y la tercera que se asomaban en los campos de entrenamiento, pero nada de nada.

.

4:45 p.m.

Tortura, eso era, una tortura… los pequeños locales abiertos dejaban escapar un simpático hilillo de humo con aroma a carne asada, arroz cocido, vegetales curtidos, tempura de mariscos, katsudon de chuleta de cerdo. Cada aroma hacía una extensa invitación a todo aquél que pasaba por ahí, pero el maldito deber de encontrar la aguja en el pajar le hacía controlar sus glándulas salivales y hasta suprimir su sentido del olfato mientras daban una nueva inspección al centro de la aldea.

Pero el delicioso aroma de platillos mezclados era más poderoso de lo que pensaba, entonces recurrió a su última técnica.

Metió la mano en uno de los muchos bolsillos del chaleco verde sacando cuidadosamente algo, hizo su moviendo despacio, no fuera a ser que los tallarines advirtieran sus intenciones y ordenaran al tofu detenerlo…

¡Qué demonios!… ya deliraba.

Se metió a la boca una pastilla de polvo de algas y harina de pescado tragándola de golpe.

.

7:10 p.m.

Las luces del alumbrado público de la aldea se encendían poco a poco mientras el sol se retiraba para darle paso a la noche, el bullicio de la gente de un lado a otro era menos intenso que a otras horas. Muchos ninjas iban a reunirse con sus amigos para cenar después de un laborioso día de trabajo y entrenamiento, pero Izumo y Kotetsu ya no sabían si llorar o reírse de ellos mismos, sus piernas seguían como autómatas el trayecto recorriendo de lado a lado la aldea.

.

9:48 p.m.

Kotetsu se detuvo de golpe en un parque cerca de la academia.

—Ya. — dijo. Su compañero se detuvo también y lo miró un poco confundido.

—Ya no lo encontramos, si el fino sentido del deber de Kakashi-san no se activa y se compadece de nosotros apareciendo, significa que la misión no es muy difícil y podemos hacer entre los dos lo que sea que diga el pergamino, hacer el reporte y entregarlo como suyo.

—No lo sé…

— ¡Vamos Izumo! Tsunade-sama realmente no lee lo que se le da.

—Pero…

—Perdemos más el tiempo buscándolo que haciendo el trabajo por él.

—… Vale.

El ninja sacó de su chaleco el pergamino y se dispuso a abrirlo, para eso rompió el sello que afortunadamente no era uno de seguridad de esos que en misiones de rango S, A o B ponen para que solo el destinatario lea.

Lo desenrolló despacio como Genin dudoso durante el examen del bosque de la muerte para ascender a Chūnin. Se quedó estático mientras un color rosado se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas y sus ojeras.

.

9:49 p.m.

— ¿Izumo? ¿Qué pasa?

—…

— ¿Izumo?

—…

—Déjame ver.

En un hábil movimiento Izumo cerró el pergamino poniéndolo detrás suyo mientras el rosa de su rostro pasaba al rojo y bajaba la cabeza.

.

9:50 p.m.

— ¡Qué me dejes ver!

—Kotetsu… yo… yo…

—Me estás asustando ¿Qué tan malo es?

—Yo… en la mañana… yo.

—Déjame ver.

.

9:53 p.m.

— ¡Dame ese pergamino!

.

9:55 p.m.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al ninja del cabello desordenado consiguió arrebatarle el pergamino a su compañero que seguía practicando el jutsu "camuflaje en una caja de tomates", lo leyó, igualmente quedó estático y el color carmín se apoderaba de su rostro violentamente.

.

9:56 p.m.

—Créeme Kotetsu… en la mañana tampoco estaba muy despierto.

—Corre Izumo.

.

9:57 p.m.

—Corre.

—Kotetsu, por favor.

—Te odio…

Izumo rió nerviosamente retrocediendo despacio.

—Es en serio, no te rías, te odio…

.

9:58 p.m.

Se suponía que Kotetsu era el más cansado de los dos, pero de la nada le salió la reserva de energía y salió pegando la carrera detrás de su compañero que huía despavorido.

Cerca de ahí un ninja de cabello crispado, castaño y corto con andar vagamente encorvado salía de un bar, no iba ebrio, después de todo solo había ido a ver a unos amigos y a la mañana siguiente volvería al trabajo.

Divisó al par venir corriendo y al perseguidor profiriendo toda clase de insultos, se le hizo extraño, esos dos por lo general eran muy cordiales entre ellos. Cuando pasaron a su lado el que venía detrás le arrojó un pergamino:

—Es para ti. — le dijo sin detener su carrera.

El otro atrapó el papel al vuelo, ya estaba abierto, y en la parte superior, debajo de la fecha y junto con el saludo de la Hokage decía en letras grandes y claras:

**Yatashi Hatare, presente:**

— ¡Gracias! — gritó al par que se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_No sé que les ha parecido, pero a mí me encantó, ya es demasiada la tristeza que destila el manga con tanta muerte y guerra._

_He decidido dejar de lado momentáneamente mis ideas tristes y decidí hacer este fic sobre un par de ninjas que me encantan, Izumo y Kotetsu._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
